


Deletion

by systemofhaimish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Present Tense, Unresolved Sexual Tension, awkwardly written in a public place, train-of-thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofhaimish/pseuds/systemofhaimish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is over, so why won't Sherlock let John anywhere near him? (A 221B drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deletion

Case is done? Good. Cases mean no sex. Return to Baker Street ready to go at it. Seventeen steps, close door, turn to you and cup trousers. Feel you go hard and grin. Look up to face. Why are you frowning? Case is over—this is okay. …Is this okay?

“Not now, John.”

Oh, not okay. I’ll wait, Sherlock. Up to my room alone. How long until it’s okay? Should I wank?

\---

Four days. What’s taking so long? Try to touch, you move. Try to kiss, you leave. Case is over. Why can’t we romp? Is it me?

\---

Out of milk. I’ll get it. You don’t care. Short walk to Tesco, good time to think. Surrounded by bosoms and arses. No, can’t cheat, you still love me. ...Right?

Forget worries at chip machine. Bloody thing. Return home, seventeen steps, open door.

Trousers down, hand around beautiful cock. You wank? Feel turned on. Let’s have sex, Sherlock.

You notice me. Mortified? Wait, don’t put it away, don’t leave. Grab arm. Skin feels wonderful. Been a week. Accidentally brush against bulge. God, your moan. Press lips against mouth. Feels so good, hot—

You don’t move. What? Don’t pull away. What’s wrong? It’s me, huh? “I see.”

Sigh. “John, I’m sorry. I... I deleted... all this. I didn’t realize—”

Stare. “Get in my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really wanted to see what would happen if Sherlock accidentally deleted all knowledge of what John likes. I didn't have a beta, so sorry for anything I messed up on. Be sure to leave lots of kudos and comments if you liked it! :)


End file.
